Ddraig the Mighty
Ddraig is one of the main protagonists in The Dragon's Little Nun, taking Asia as his prisoner after she was sent to him as the sacrifice for Kuoh Town. History Ddraig Y Goch was originally known only to the Angels before he defeated Albion in battle, leading to his assault and eventual conquering of the Devil Kingdom, Diafol, located in the Crimson Mountain. He would remain in the mountain, demanding tribute from the only town nearby, Kuoh Town, for years before demanding a sacrifice. Appearance Ddraig is a massive crimson scaled Dragon whose body is like a wyverns (Two wings and two legs). At at his full height, Ddraig is about 54.8 meters (179.79 feet) tall and about 327.2 meters (1073.5 feet) long, with a wingspan of about 89.1 meters (292.3 feet). While most dragons eyes are simply reptilian slits, Ddraig's eyes are a mix of human and reptilian, giving him a dangerous gaze whenever someone looks into his gold eyes. Personality Ddraig is a cool headed being, but is very quick to anger when insulted or anyone thinks they can control or overpower him. This has also lead to Ddraig being arrogant on many levels, mostly in the area's he knows he can be arrogant in and back up his arrogance. Like all Dragons, Ddraig is attracted to treasure of any kind, but his personal favorite is gold. His latest addition to the horde is Asia Argento but she is like the 'princess' that a Dragon guards in the legends. Powers and Abilities * Immense Strength: Ddraig is one of the two most physically powerful beings around, the other being his rival, Albion the White. He easily tore down the 80 foot thick iron doors of the Crimson Mountain when he came for the Devil's gold. * Magical Strength Boost: Ddraig is able to manipulate magic to double his already immense power until he reaches his maximum potential but when his magic runs out, he can be defeated in this state of weakness. * Fire Manipulation: ''Ddraig is able to manipulate fire at will, creating flame humanoids to battle as an example. * ''Power Absorption: ''Ddraig is able to absorb another beings power for a short duration through his bite. * ''Combat Experience: Ddraig has over a thousand years of combat and tactics to rely on. * Flight: Ddraig is able to fly at near inhuman speeds with his powerful wings. * Emerald Flames: Ddraig breaths Emerald green flames that destroy anything they touch. The physical evidence of this is when Ddraig turns the Ruins of a castle into molten slag after blasting it for only a few minutes. Ezgif.com-apng-to-gif.gif|Ddraig attacking Kuoh Town Ddraig's Fury.gif|Ddraig's Fury Weaknesses Black Iron Arrows: Arrows made from the iron from the Fallen people of the Misty Forest Realm and cooled in the blood of the flying serpents called Samael's. This weapon will instantly kill a dragon as the blood it was cooled in is a deadly poison to Dragon kind. Archangel Forged Weapons: These weapons, forged by the Archangels, easily cut through Ddraig's scales and hide, however, certain archangel weapons can cause ill effects on Ddraig by just being near one. Gold Lust: One of Ddraig's minor weaknesses, Ddraig is attracted to gold like a moth to a flame, and he cannot part with a single coin. Asia Argento: The 'princess' to Ddraig's horde, the Fire Drake keeps Asia around for his own personal reasons. Trivia * Ddraig's appearance is based off of Smaug the Golden from The Hobbit. Category:Gojira126 Category:Dragon Category:Dragons Category:Canon Male Characters Category:Canon Dragons Category:Canon Characters Category:Nunverse